


Strategic Reinforcement

by antigrav_vector



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Begging, Canon Divergence - Post-Avengers (2012), Cock Tease, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mild Kink, Motorcycle Sex, Motorcycle porn, Motorcycles, Orgasm Delay, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pillow Talk, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Set after Avengers 1, Sex, Teasing, Workshop sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-12 22:13:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9092800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antigrav_vector/pseuds/antigrav_vector
Summary: Tony is working late again, and Steve is tired of waiting. Going down to the workshop reveals something astonishing, and what else is a man to do when presented with something like that, except reward his boyfriend?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cap Iron Man Community](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Cap+Iron+Man+Community).



> A fill for the 2016 Cap-IM holiday exchange community prompt: "Tony buys/finds/rescues a special motorcycle for Steve and Steve rewards him for his efforts."
> 
> Unbeta'ed.

Steve stared up at the ceiling of the penthouse's master bedroom. He was alone in the room, again, and it was nearing 2 am. Officially the anniversary of their first date, then. Steve had had Plans. Biting back a sigh, he asked, "JARVIS?"

"Yes, Captain?" The AI's smooth voice and proper clipped accent never failed to soothe him, just that little bit.

"Where is Tony? What's he doing?"

"As I'm fairly certain you have already guessed, Sir is in his workshop. He has asked me not to reveal his current project, however."

Not sure whether to be suspicious or not, he frowned. "Is it likely to explode?"

"No, Captain." The AI sounded like he was suppressing laughter.

"Then I guess I can cope. Tell him I'm dragging him out of there over my shoulder if he's not done in twenty minutes."

Tony's voice came over the speakers then, replacing JARVIS'. "Haven't I told you not to mother hen me via JARVIS?" He asked, sounding somewhere between irritated and amused. "Quit nagging him to nag me and get your sexy ass down here, instead."

Steve ran his hands through his hair with a grumble as JARVIS sounded the click that he used to signal the closing of the line when they were inside the Tower. He didn't bother to do more than pull on a pair of sweatpants and one of the fancy stretchy t-shirts Tony kept buying for him. When he was satisfied he wouldn't look like he'd literally rolled out of bed, if he ran into anyone, he stood and stretched. The elevator doors stood open, waiting for him, and Steve just knew that was JARVIS smoothing the way for him as always.

As the elevator doors shut behind him, he added, "Should I be worried?"

"I don't believe so, Captain. All things considered, this is one of his less risky endeavors."

That wasn't necessarily saying much, and they both knew it.

"That's not the most reassuring thing you could have said."

The AI didn't reply, and a moment later the elevator doors opened on the familiar glass-walled foyer outside Tony's workshop. He stepped up to the keypad and tapped in his code automatically, well used to the interface, meantime. Oddly, the workshop was dark, shadows obscuring most of the space, and the holographic displays off. Tony was waiting for him in the light that spilled into the workshop through the door, and clearly trying not to grin at him. The door unlocked, and Steve stepped through it, cautious.

"Tony," he opened, "what did you do?"

"Do?" Tony echoed. "You'll see in a moment."

Steve huffed at him, and stepped in close, letting his hands slide into their accustomed places at Tony's waist. "What if I don't want to? What if all I want is for you to come to bed?"

"That'd be a shame," Tony replied, gesturing behind himself. "I've got something for you." A single solitary light came on, and Steve stopped in his metaphorical tracks. There were very few objects of that size and shape, even when covered with a tarp. "Tony," he pulled back enough to catch his boyfriend's eyes, "please tell me you didn't spend a mint on that."

"Well," Tony replied, laughing, "my time is valued at something like four thousand dollars an hour, you know."

Steve rolled his eyes. "Tony! We've talked about this."

"Hey!" Tony objected. "I didn't go over the limit. JARVIS!"

"Indeed, he did not, Captain," the AI confirmed.

Mollified, Steve nodded, albeit somewhat grudgingly. "Alright, I give," he said. "What is it?"

"See for yourself," Tony invited him, not moving, though his grin was back in force.

Definitely curious, now, Steve took the two steps over to the tarp and whipped it off, not caring where it landed. He could feel Tony watching him, eyes intent, but he couldn't seem to look away from what had been hidden under that plain damned tarp. It was black and silver and _gleamed_ , every part of it shining and new. It looked a lot like the bike he'd had during the war and--

"You look like you want to have sex with it," Tony joked, breaking him out of his reverie, before he started talking about the bike's history. "That particular model is a little before your time, and has a different place of origin," he added. "It's a Terrot VA from 1939[1], and--"

Tony was being his usual over-generous self, again. Steve stopped listening; it was his turn to grin as he ran his hands over the gleaming curves of the headlights, fuel tank, and leather seat. He lingered over Tony's teasing suggestion. That was a good idea, actually. Well, not sex _with_ the bike, but maybe sex _on_ the bike. Without a word, he stepped back over to Tony and swept his lover up into his arms and into a deep kiss, interrupting him mid-sentence.

A muffled yelp escaped Tony as a direct result of the interruption, but then he got with the program, locking his legs around Steve's waist and his arms around Steve's neck, kissing back like it was more important than the air he breathed.

And, well, Steve couldn't really disagree at the moment. He felt like he might dissolve into light, like he might drift away, and Tony was the only anchor he had.

Knowing that Tony had the strength to hold himself up, Steve turned back toward the bike and let his hands run up Tony's back to tangle in his hair.

Eventually, the kiss broke, and both of them fought to calm their breathing a little. Steve took the opportunity to peel Tony out of his t-shirt. "I'd rather have sex with you," he told Tony, watching the emotion light up Tony's face.

"Good." Tony replied. "That was the idea."

"Good," Steve echoed. "I want to have sex with you on the bike."

Tony stared at him for a long moment, stunned, before he raised an eyebrow at Steve. "Pretty sure the suspension's not rated for that," he quipped.

"Well, not on a standard production model," Steve agreed, then ducked his head to kiss and nip a path up the side of Tony's neck, "but I thought you were all about things like _strategic reinforcement_ where it came to equipping the team."

Tony's face twisted, a slightly reluctant smirk taking over. "Alright," he admitted, copping to Steve's implication that he had modified this bike. "Busted. Okay, I might have made the whole thing a little more rugged to compensate for your inexplicable ability to destroy all your equipment."

Steve hitched Tony up a few inches and took the last two steps over to the motorcycle. "That's what I thought."

Without putting Tony down, he undid the button and flies holding Tony's jeans up on his hips, and slid his hands under the fabric, just to make Tony squirm. It worked, too, and Tony got with the program enough to yank at the waistband of Steve's sweatpants, not bothering with the t-shirt.

Steve freed one hand to help him, and then he shivered once when the cool air of the workshop his his bare skin. Tony raised an eyebrow at him. "Decided to go commando, tonight?"

"Well," Steve parried, "I was going to surprise you when you came to bed, but you never did."

"Sorry," Tony said, his hands wandering over the exposed skin and rucking the back of Steve's t-shirt up to bare that little bit more, "not sorry."

"I'll bet not." Steve kicked his sweatpants free of his ankles and swung one leg over the bike, settling them on the leather and making Tony shudder at the sensation of their bare skins sliding against one another. The bike was just the right height for him to set the balls of his feet on the concrete floor of the workshop for leverage, and Steve leaned in for another kiss. It was perfect.

"Mmm," Tony's back arched, and Steve couldn't help but realize just how turned on he was when their hard cocks aligned, at the movement. It sent a jolt of pleasure up his spine, and his hands slid to Tony's hips, pinning him.

"You feel good, Steve," his lover told him, not trying to break Steve's grip, "feel so hot and heavy against me. Gonna get inside me and drive me wild? Or would you rather have it the other way around?"

The words sent another jolt of want through him, and Steve bit his lip. "For now," he replied, "I am going to pin you to the handlebars face down and take you until you can't remember your own name." Tony jerked in his hands, and Steve took the opportunity to duck his head until he could catch the lobe of Tony's ear between his teeth. "And when I do let you come," he added, drawing the tip of his nose along the lines of Tony's neck to the curve where his shoulder began, "you're going to be a sweaty trembling mess."

Tony took a hitching breath. "Halfway there already," he quipped, one of his hands coming up to bury itself in Steve's hair. 

That just wouldn't do, no matter how much Steve normally enjoyed that. Hell, he was enjoying it now. But he had other plans in mind, and Tony definitely seemed to approve.

Pulling back, he forced his spine straight and used his strength to manhandle Tony into position, lifting him up until he eagerly started helping. Bending his legs at the knee, Tony let Steve flip him over and bend him forward over the tank of the bike. Steve took a moment to just look and admire the sight. Tony, sprawled bodily over a vintage bike that he'd restored himself, and tweaked until he thought it was just right for Steve. His hands had gone around the handlebars, using them for leverage, and the curve of the fuel tank was making him arch his back just enough for it to be visible. His ass was pressed up against Steve's hips, and his legs were splayed wide to accommodate that.

Tony's feet didn't quite reach the floor, and after a moment he gave up and tucked them behind Steve. The move rubbed him teasingly against Steve, who had to bite his lip hard to hold himself still. There was a more important consideration. "Tony," he said, gently prying Tony's legs away from his hips, "where's the lube?"

There was a pause as though Tony had to process the question and not offer Steve machine oil or some other such product that was not meant for internal use. "Main console," Tony eventually said. "Left hand side, third drawer."

Steve had to shake his head at Tony. That was the one he used for the random miscellany that didn't belong in his tool chest. "Don't move."

He waited until Tony made an acknowledging sound, then dismounted from the bike and hurried over to the main console, feeling Tony's eyes on him the whole time. It didn't take him long to find what he wanted. When he turned back to the bike, Tony took the opportunity to tease, arching his back and rubbing himself against the smooth leather of the seat with a pleased sigh.

"Come here, Steve," he prodded. "I know this looks sexy as hell, but I want more."

Of course he did. Steve took the opportunity to peel his t-shirt off, and shivered when the cool air of the workshop hit his skin, making his nipples draw tight. The sensation gave him goosebumps and sent a visceral shiver through him.

Tony grinned at him, clearly enjoying the sight. "Thought you wanted to tease me into mindlessness," he commented. "Gonna follow through on that promise?"

"Damned right, I am," Steve retorted, acquiescing and walking back over the bike. "I was enjoying the view," he added, swinging his leg back over the bike to settle behind Tony once more.

He felt the suspension settle under his weight, but, as he'd suspected, not nearly as much as it would have on an ordinary bike. Leaning forward, Steve tucked himself close to his lover, putting their skin into contact from their necks to their hips. Tony shifted under him, clearly enjoying the touch. 

Steve, still holding the lube in his left hand, used his right to trace the lines of the muscles cording Tony's arms, from elbow to wrist. Tony pushed into the caress. His grip on the handlebars shifted, and he used the leverage he had to push his hips back into Steve's.

Steve tucked his nose into the hollow behind Tony's ear, then started leaving a trail of nips and bites down Tony's neck and spine. He lingered in the hollow between Tony's shoulder blades, teasing at the skin and leaving behind a bite mark that he knew would flush dark and bruise. 

Tony groaned at the sensation. "Steve," he gritted out, "more, come on."

Steve laughed at him, and brought his right hand down to Tony's flank, re-mapping the curves and planes of hard muscle there. Everyone took one look at Steve and assumed he was carved out of marble, but Tony was no slouch either, and Steve loved that about him. Tony's strength was leaner, less about brute force and more about grace and control. 

"We're just getting started," Steve reminded him, grinding his hips forward for a moment and teasing them both with the sensation of his cock sliding between Tony's legs. "You made me wait, now it's your turn."

"Hah!" Tony scoffed. "How was I supposed to know you were waiting?"

"That's not the point," Steve told him, sitting up and taking his hands off Tony.

"Then what is?" Tony shivered and turned his head just enough to give Steve a look.

"That you want this." Steve poured out some lube onto his hand, while he held Tony's eyes. "Don't you?"

"Are you kidding? This is the hottest idea I never thought you would go for."

Steve chuckled at him, and let his hand drop down to tease at the skin behind Tony's balls. It drew a high keen out of Tony's throat. "You'd be surprised what I would go for," he told Tony, bringing his fingers back up just far enough to rub them back and forth over Tony's hole, hinting but not doing anything yet. That move pulled a garbled sound that hinted at his name out of Tony, who jerked under his hands and tried to grind down against the motorcycle seat again, and Steve nodded, satisfied.

His breath harsh in his throat, Tony tried to find the leverage to thrust his hips back and get Steve's fingers to do more than tease. It failed miserably.

Steve held himself back just that little bit longer until a needy whine started building in Tony's throat. His control starting to come under strain now, Steve gave Tony what he wanted, carefully pushing a single finger into his lover and letting it rest there. He shifted his other hand, still holding the bottle of lube, until he could put the bottle down in the hollow of Tony's lower back, and use his now-free hand to pin Tony to the bike. "That better," he teased.

"Steve!" Tony managed to choke out, squirming in an attempt to get more, "go on, another."

"I don't think so. We're doing this my way."

Tony ignored that and tried again, making Steve pin him more firmly. Immobilized, Tony made a frustrated sound, but he stilled. Shivers worked their way through him every so often when Steve hit a sensitive spot.

He made Tony wait before he added another finger. It was only when Tony had relaxed into the touches that Steve gave him more, letting the renewed stretch bring all the urgency right back. Tony tensed up as though Steve had goosed him, and cried out.

"Steve! Oh god, come on," he pled, thrashing with enough strength that Steve had to work a little to hold him down. The bike rocked on its suspension.

This time, Steve worked in another finger in response, and added a bit more lube because he could. Tony's skin was starting to shine with sweat, making him seem like he was glowing in the low light, and Steve mentally ticked that point off his checklist. First objective achieved, on to the next.

Hitching Tony up by the hips and hauling him back until he was more or less in Steve's lap, he pulled his fingers free. The disappointed whine that worked its way out of Tony, seeming to bubble up from the tips of his toes before it reached his throat, made Steve chuckle. In response, Tony's grip on the handlebars tightened.

His lover knew him too well, Steve decided, but the knowledge didn't really bother him.

Lining himself up and pushing in until the head of his cock popped inside, Steve shuddered. The teasing and waiting hadn't left him as unaffected as he'd been trying to project, after all, and being wrapped in silky warmth after the long build up was making his breath come harsh in his throat. For his part, Tony was doing his damnedest to force Steve deeper, despite the firm grip Steve had on his hips.

"No, Tony," he managed, "not yet."

"Jesus, Steve," Tony somehow found the breath to reply, "I need you, oh my god, I need you so much. I need you buried so deep in me you never leave. I need you to fuck me, I want to feel it later, want to remember this for _days_. And then once it fades, I want to do it again."

Those words felt like they tore something loose deep inside him, and Steve didn't bother resisting the impulse to curl forward until he could sink his teeth into the muscle at the nape of Tony's neck.

That only spurred his lover on. "Yes, just like that," he said, every word coming loose on a gasped breath, "like that. I want it hard, mark me up. You already know I love it when you get all possessive. Hard and fast. I want to hear that reinforced suspension creak."

Releasing his mouthful of Tony with a groan, Steve licked at the sweat beading at his lover's hairline, savoring the way the taste of musk and salt and something uniquely Tony felt like it coated his mouth. "You make it so hard to hold back," he told Tony, thrusting himself home.

Tony's breath caught, and he tensed hard, as Steve buried himself to the hilt and didn't move. Didn't let himself. Or Tony.

It took a few breaths before Tony managed to say anything more. "Holy shit," he said, the hoarseness of his voice speaking volumes about just how aroused he was. "Steve, move, please, fuck, I'll beg if I have to. Give it to me, we both want it, fuck."

Were his control not fraying quickly, now, Steve would have drawn out the tease more. Would have spent himself in Tony, and then ... wait.

Pulling out of his lover, who fought him every inch of the way, Steve gritted his teeth. It took all his self-control and more not to simply slam himself back in and let himself come. But he had a better idea.

"Tony," he tried to get his lover's attention, "Tony, hey. Let go and turn over."

It took a moment for the request to get through, but when it did, Tony did so quickly. "Steve?"

Once Tony was facing him, he made to lay back down on his back, but that wasn't what Steve wanted. He gathered up Tony's legs, hooking his arms under Tony's knees and then bending until he could get his arms around Tony's torso as well, all but folding him in half.

"This is promising," Tony told him.

Steve leaned in for a deep kiss that had Tony fighting for the leverage to thrust up and rub himself against Steve's abs, then sat back up, pulling Tony with him. The position left Tony no room to move, but that was okay. Steve lifted him up, made sure the angle was right, and let gravity slide him home again.

An almost pained sound escaped Tony, and he struggled to find the leverage to move. When it didn't work, he subsided, but it took a long minute and strained Steve's remaining control nearly to its breaking point. Having Tony wrapped around him and non-verbally begging for more was difficult to resist at best. Having Tony wrapped around him, begging, and mindless with need was a few orders of magnitude more difficult.

Tony was trembling in his arms, shaking with the need to come, and in the end it was that, that finally snapped the last slender thread of Steve's self-restraint.

Leaning back and straightening his spine, he used his grip to bodily lift Tony up until only the head of his cock was still inside. Tony fought him, fought to get him back in, and Steve gave him what he wanted, relaxing and letting gravity slam them back together.

The sensation made Tony's back arch, and pulled a wordless shout free of his throat. Steve repeated the motion, letting the suspension of the motorcycle help him disperse the force behind the movements as they got faster and wilder. Tony leaned in for a hungry kiss after the first few thrusts, and that was it. Steve growled into the touch and brought one hand down between them to fluidly jerk Tony off as they tried to devour one another.

Tony tensed hard in his arms, all his muscles cording as he came. "Fuck! Steve!"

It seemed to go on and on, and pushed Steve roughly over the knife edge as well. He curled around Tony, biting his lip until it bled, and came with a few last jerky uneven thrusts of his own.

They stayed where they were, gasping for air, as they calmed.

"Jesus, Steve," Tony rasped after a few minutes, his hands coming up to caress Steve's face and gently rub at his sore lower lip. "That was... I don't even know what that was, but it was amazing."

"You can say that again." Steve let his head fall forward to rest on Tony's shoulder as he rearranged them so that Tony's feet reached the floor.

A short silence fell between them as Steve got them back off the motorcycle and untangled their limbs enough that he could pull out.

"So," Tony asked him after a few long seconds, grinning like a madman, "is it just motorcycles that turn you on?"

Steve debated how to answer that, then shrugged, knowing Tony wouldn't rest until he knew _exactly_ what Steve meant. He was looking forward to the moment when Tony worked out he meant the Iron Man armour. He gave Tony his best not-innocent-but-faking-it-hard smile. "No."

\------------

[1] http://www.terrot.org/musee_terrot/index750.php


	2. gift art from fynndin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Omg, you guys. The lovely fynndin made me gift art for this fic, and I can NOT even. Don't forget to go heap lots of love on them! [LINK](http://sleepyoceanprince.tumblr.com/post/159340588233/long-time-since-i-started-that-one-and-basically-i)


End file.
